playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ratchet
This article is about the "Ratchet & Clank" character. For the series, see Ratchet & Clank (series). Ratchet & Clank are the main protagonists of the Ratchet & Clank franchise. They both appear in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale together as a playable character. Biography TIME TO GO COMMANDO! Armed with a seemingly endless arsenal of spectacularly bizarre and outlandish weapons and gadgets, this mechanic and his robotic companion have found themselves saving the universe from a myriad of threats, across both space and time. Their friendship forged over years of adventuring, they have learned to work extremely efficiently together, overwhelming opponents via both cunning and skill. Gameplay Ratchet is described as a mid ranged character but has tools for long range combat such as the Plasma Striker which works as a Sniper Rifle and short range such as the OmniWrench Millennium 12. He is also able to use Mr Zurkon to target enemies, the Combustor to shoot a mid ranged shot, Tesla Spikes to stun enemies, Suck Cannon to suck up enemies and shoot them at others, Hover boots gives Ratchet the ability to use weapons in the air, the Glove of Doom which throws robots that run after enemies, Buzz Blades which ricochet of walls and cielings to hit enemies, the Sonic Eruptor which can be charged up to hit foes, the Warmonger which fires rockets at enemies and can be shot in different directions, the Lightning Ravanger which can be used to hit enemies above you that would otherwise be out of reach, Using OmniWrench Millenium 12 Ratchet is able to exeute his trademark wrench attacks such as the Hyper strike (an attack which slams enemies bellow you) the comet Strike (Ratchet throws the Omniwrench at enemies) and his 3 strike combo. Control of Clank is limited seeing as he is only playable in Ratchet's level 2 super move, he is able to throw time bombs which slow down all who are traped in it apart from clank, who can then with one hit finish an enemy. He is also able to glide for greater maneuverability. 'Super Moves' *Level 1 - RYNO V- Ratchet brings out the RYNO V for a mid-ranged attack, firing bullets and missiles. *Level 2 - Gameplay switches control to Clank, who uses Time Bombs to slow down opponents and then finish them off with the Chronoscepter. *Level 3 - Aphelion- Ratchet and Clank jump into Aphelion and shoot other characters with lasers and missiles from a first-person viewpoint. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Ratchet Glides into view using the helipack then turns around holding his wrench ready for battle. Winning Screen Ratchet puts his fist on his hips looking triumphant. Losing Screen Ratchet angrily throws his wrench away which then hits him on the head. Costumes 'Pilot Suit' A costume that Ratchet wore in'' Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction''. Gallery Render_ratchet_clank.png|Ratchet & Clank's default appearance in the game. RC1.PNG|Ratchet and Clank's reveal more ratchet.PNG RC2.PNG|Ratchet using his wrench RC3.PNG RC4.PNG|Ratchet using the Sonic Eruptor RC5.PNG|Ratchet sends out the Agents of Doom RC6.PNG|Ratchet using the Suck Cannon RC7.PNG|Ratchet summons Mr. Zurkon RC8.PNG|Ratchet's Introduction RC12.PNG|Ratchet's Winning Animation RC9.PNG|Ratchet and Clank's Level 1 Super Move (R.Y.N.O V) RC10.PNG|Ratchet and Clank's Level 2 Super (Clank) RC11.PNG|Clank bends time to slow down his enemies RC13.PNG|Ratchet and Clank's Level 3 Super Move (Aphelion) RC14.PNG|Ratchet and Clank's Level 3 Super Move (Aphelion) Video PlayStation All-Stars - Insomniac's Ratchet & Clank Join the All-Stars Fray PlayStation All-Stars - Ratchet & Clank Trailer Trivia * Ratchet & Clank are the second characters revealed to fight as a duo, the first being Jak and Daxter. *This marks Ratchet & Clank's second appearance in a PlayStation crossover with Sly Cooper and Jak & Daxter, the first being PlayStation Move Heroes. **''Jak and Daxter also made minor cameos in ''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando ''on Clank's apartment's HoloVision in Megapolis and on some billboards in Allgon City. **In ''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal, a demo of Sly 2: Band of Thieves ''is accesible on the title screen. Also a demo of ''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time ''is accesible in the North American version of the ''Ratchet & Clank Collection. *Ratchet also appears in Hot Shot Golf Fore ''as a golfer with Clank as his caddy and in ''Jak X: Combat Racing as a driver. **Ratchet & Clank also made minor cameos on billboards in Jak II and in a gun course in Jak 3. *Ratchet & Clank are downloadable skins in LittleBigPlanet 2 and Modnation Racers. *Ratchet & Clank, Jak and Daxter and Sackboy are the only three characters whose stages (Metropolis, Sandover Village and Dreamscape) were revealed before they were. Their stages were also revealed first alongside Kratos' stage, Hades. *Ratchet and Clank have appeared in the most main series games out of all the announced fighters so far. References Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Ratchet And Clank Category:Playable Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Heroes